On an Island in the Sun
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: Inspiration for this story came after watching the season one episode "The Man in The Wall". Booth turns up on Tempe's doorstep drunk offering her his two tickets to Jamaica, will Tempe accept them? Who will she take? Ch 8 is up, this is the last one guys
1. Two Tickets to Jamaica

(Set after the season 1 episode "The Man in the Wall")

Chapter One- Two Tickets to Jamaica

Temperance arrives home after leaving Wong Foo's. She felt a little tipsy after consuming the rest of Booth's cocktail after he left. He was contemplating going to Jamaica with Tessa, but after many words with Angela, Tessa backed out of the holiday.

Tempe flopped down onto the lounge, she had no idea to why she had consumed Booth's cocktail, but she somehow felt depressed and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was jealous of Tessa being with Booth, her partner, whom everyone at the lab said they had 'Unresolved Sexual Tension", she had even admitted it at one point. In her mind she kept denying that she had any feelings for her FBI counterpart, admitting to it would be breaking all of her rules and crossing all of the lines she had put down, she was a very independent, private person, she didn't need a male sexual partner. But somewhere deep down in her head there lived a voice that told her to snap out of this denial and call Booth and confront him with her feelings. This time she followed the little voice's advice, picked up her cell, and hit speed dial.

Suddenly a cell phone shrilled on the other side of her front door, confused and curious, she walked to the door and opened it only to find Booth standing there. The sudden aroma of alcohol overwhelmed her and she knew he was drunk.

"Booth? What are you doing here? Are you drunk? Why are you drunk?"

"Hey Bones, surprise" he said followed by a drunken chuckle

Tempe opened the door wider to let him in; he staggered in, swaying all over the place in the process.

"You're drunk Booth, why are you drunk, what happened?"

"Tessa broke up with me" he said, leaning against the kitchen bench with his hand to his forehead, almost falling over

"Oh Booth, I'm sorry" said Tempe, coming over to him, she put her hands on his chest and then on each side of his face. Booth leaned forward and hugged her, she hugged him back. Although the smell of alcohol on his breath was almost unbearable, she still hugged him, here was a friend in need of another friend's hug and shoulder, and she was completely there for him.

"It's going to be ok Booth" she whispered in his ear. Her mouth lingered near his ear and without thinking she kissed the side of his head.

Booth pulled back for a moment from their embrace and looked down at her, Tempe could tell the alcohol was wearing off.

"Do you want an aspirin?" she asked him.

"Thanks" was all he said, holding his face in his hands, then he spoke again, "sorry for just turning up here unannounced"

"Don't apologise Booth, its fine"

"You rang me before, why were you ringing me?"

Woops, sprung, she thought.

"I was just checking to see if you were ok, I wanted to talk to you, a chat, that's all"

Good cover Tempe; she grabbed a glass and started filling it with water from the tap.

"We must have telepathy or something"

"Yeah" her voice trailed off as she stood there staring back at Booth, he looking back at her, then Booth spoke, snapping her out of her trance

"You ok Bones?" he asked

She realised what she was doing.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine" suddenly realises the glass was overflowing with water, she turns the tap off and hands it to Booth and gets an aspirin tablet from the bathroom and puts it on the counter for him.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked her again. He sensed a bit of awkwardness.

"Will you stop asking if I'm ok Booth, I'm fine, just fix yourself up" she takes a stool from under the counter near Booth, moves it to the end of the counter and sits down. Booth takes a stool and sits down as well.

"Sorry to intrude but, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight, I don't really want to run into Tessa right now, she'll be coming by my place to collect her things"

"You know you're not intruding Booth, you're always welcome here"

He placed a hand on top of hers on the counter

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

Tempe smiled back

"It's ok" she said quietly, so quiet she wondered if she even said it at all.

"There is something else" he said suddenly.

Tempe couldn't tell if this something was bad or good

Booth pulled two airplane tickets out of his shirt pocket and placed them on the counter. Tempe looked at them then back up at him. She picked up one of the tickets and read it.

"Jamaica, these are your tickets to Jamaica"

"Yeah, since Tessa and I are no more, I can't use them, and then I thought of what you told me, that you always take a vacation"

Tempe stared at him for a moment

"You're giving them to me?"

"Yeah, go on, treat yourself, take Angela and she can show you all the great drinking spots"

"I… I don't know what to say Booth"

"Take them, they're no good to me" he said, pushing them her way

"Thankyou" she tells him with a smile, she puts her hand on top of his and squeezes it.

"You're welcome" smiling back at her, their eyes meet; he looks away and pulls his hand away from hers.

"I'm going to hit the hay" he says suddenly, standing up. "Where's the spare room?"

"Um I… I don't have one"

"You don't have a spare room? Where do your guests sleep?"

"I rarely have anyone stay, but when they do they sleep on the couch"

"Oh" sounding kind of disappointed, he looks at the couch, "that's ok, I'll sleep on the couch then" going over it he lays down on it to test it out, "its not that awful" he says jokingly.

"Booth…" she started saying, but couldn't finish, her voice just trails off.

"Yeah?" sitting up, he looks at her

"You don't have to sleep on the couch"

"No its fine, where else am I going to sleep?"

Ok she couldn't deny liking him any longer.

"Next to me", she was secretly in love with him

There was a look of surprise on Booth's face, but then a small smile came to his lips as Temperance approached him holding out her hand for his, he took it and she pulled him up to his feet, their eyes met, then she leaned up and kissed him.


	2. In Denial No Longer

Chapter Two- In Denial No Longer

Booth and Brennan lay in bed beside each other, it was a Saturday morning, and sooner or later Tempe needed to be at the lab but she just couldn't find the motivation to get out of bed, especially when she had Booth lying beside her. She looked over at him, he was still asleep. She checked her clock, the digits read 7.44, and in one minute or less the alarm would go off and most probably wake Booth as well. She got up on her elbow and kissed his cheek, holding back her hair, she kissed him again, this time his lips. He stirred, rubbed his eyes, and looked at her, she smiled back at him.

"Morning" she said.

"Bones?" he said in a confused tone, he sat up suddenly, and realised he was naked. "What happened?"

"You don't remember last night?"

"Last night?" thinking back, he racked his brain, and remembered them rolling about, kissing passionately, she telling him she'll take him instead of Angela. He swung his legs out of doona cover and sat up, looking around for his boxer shorts. Tempe hands them to him.

"Thanks" he says, putting them on, and then putting his clothes back on.

"You're leaving?" asked Tempe

"I don't know what happened last night, I don't know why, I… I have to go"

"Booth, wait, I'm sorry, you're not mad at me are you?"

He pauses for a moment before walking out and turns to face her.

"I'll call you later" then turning back around, he leaves. Tempe listens to his footsteps and then the sound of the door opening then closing.

Tempe suddenly felt like crying but managed to hold the tears back. She got out of bed and got ready for work. On her way to work she wondered why Booth had been so upset, was he angry at her? Confused to what they were now? Did last night change things between them? Had she just ruined a friendship? A partnership? Would he work with her ever again? Questions swam around her head like goldfish in a bowl. She just wanted to get to the lab, get to her office and get to work, but first she had to talk to Angela.

She found her best friend in her office which was more like an art gallery; many pieces of Angela's art hung on the walls, they added a splash of colour to the dreary surroundings and often lightened the depressing mood that hung over all who worked in the lab. Angela looked up when she spotted her friend.

"Hey sweetie, I heard Booth crashed at your place last night, mind explaining?"

Tempe was mortified, how did Angela know what her and Booth got up to last night?

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well I was driving past your place, I was going to drop in but I saw Booth's Crown Vic so I just kept driving"

"But you said you _heard_ he crashed at my place, who told you?"

"Why so defensive sweetie? I'm not interrogating you… or maybe I should"

Angela smelt a rat a mile away; when she saw the tiniest trace of sexual tension she pounced at the chance that she could get some gossip out of it

"Ok fine, yeah Booth stayed the night, he and Tessa broke up"

"Oh my god! Oh no!"

"What?"

"I hope it wasn't what I said to her"

"What did you say to her?"

"You know about stage six"

"Oh, stage six; moving in together"

Tempe sat down on the couch with a worried look on her face, Angela noticed it

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I slept with Booth last night"

Angela's jaw dropped and all she said was "whoa", she jumped up from her desk and ran over and sat next to her best friend on the couch, she was going to say spill everything, but she noticed a sad expression on Tempe's face. She put her arm around her friend's shoulders and hugged her.

"What happened? Why aren't you happy?"

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of him when he was upset, I don't know what got into me"

"How did you take advantage of him? Didn't Booth want it too?"

"That's what I thought, but this morning, he just got up and left, all he said was 'I don't know what happened last night' and 'I'll call you later'"

"Oh no, this isn't good"

"What's not good? Did I do something wrong?"

"Kinda, but lets not worry about that, I cant believe he didn't want to be with you, I mean I thought that's what you two wanted this whole time"

"You can tell when someone wants someone else?"

"Oh yeah, its so obvious, endless flirting, gestures, going out of their way to do something for the other person, dedicating a book to them" Angela smiles at her friend when she says the latter.

Tempe tries to protest but realises she is way past that stage, she was in denial no longer.

After talking with Angela and feeling that she had gotten all the advice she needed, she walked slowly back to her office depressed. When she got to the doorway she noticed a jacket on her couch and two feet in expensive black Italian leather shoes on her desk which belonged to none other than Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Booth was reclined in Tempe's swivel chair playing with a plaster skull on her desk, opening and closing the jaw and staring into the dark abyss where the eyes should have been. Tempe was surprised to see him sitting there, in her office, like he had been waiting for her.

"Booth" was all she said, he looked up at her when he heard her say his name. Tempe didn't know what to say, but just asked him what he was doing here.

"I'm sorry I just left like that this morning, I kinda freaked"

Tempe sat on the desk near him.

"Why did you freak?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"It's just, me and you, I never thought it would happen, and I was drunk, I didn't want it to happen that way"

Tempe was surprised and happy; her heart did a small flip in her chest.

"You wanted us to happen?"

"Yeah I did, I mean I do, but not under the influence of alcohol, I want it to be real"

Tempe stared down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry I did what I did, I'm feeling guilty because I feel I've taken advantage of you"

"No you haven't Bones" he says finally, putting a hand under her chin as he lifts it up, his eyes meet hers, she stares into them.

"I'll go to Jamaica with you" he says with a smile.

"Really?" was all she could manage, she was being swept off her feet here and she wasn't even standing.

"Yeah, everyone needs a holiday right?" he says with his Booth charm smile.


	3. Holiday in the Sun

Chapter Three- Holiday in the Sun

Angela walks into Brennan's office to check up on her friend, but is shocked to find Brennan making out with Booth on the couch, Brennan sitting on top, Booth on the bottom, Booth's first four shirt buttons were undone so you could see his partially hairy chest, something Angela found particularly sexy on a man, but she wasn't one to perve on her best friend's man.

Angela didn't know what to say, she didn't know whether she should interrupt them or just let them be. She decides on the first as she had to talk to Brennan urgently. She cleared her throat. Tempe looked up and realising her position she awkwardly gets off of Booth and stands up.

"Um we were just…" starts Tempe, but Angela cuts her friend off,

"Its ok sweetie, I know what you guys were doing, and that's ok" she says, looking at Booth, who has lipstick marks all around his mouth and on his neck.

Booth feels the awkwardness; he gets up off of Brennan's couch, kisses Tempe on the cheek then excuses himself out the door. As Booth leaves, Hodgins and Zach stare at him weirdly, Booth just lets it go.

Back in Tempe's office, Angela has the biggest grin on her face that Tempe had ever seen; bigger than the time Brennan was kissing Agent Sully in the lab, but this was a long time coming, Temperance and Seeley were finally acting on their feelings toward each other and Angela was over-the-moon happy for her best friend.

"So I take it you two made up?"

"Yeah, he just didn't want this to happen intoxicated"

"Aww that's so romantic. So are you going to take him to Jamaica?"

"Yeah we're leaving tomorrow. So is there anything I have to look at, any remains?"

"Nope"

"Oh, then I guess I'll go home and pack, I'll call Booth" she says as she grabs her handbag and jacket and walks out the door.

"Send me a postcard" yells Angela as Tempe leaves the Jeffersonian building.

Back at her apartment, Tempe was packing for the humid climate of Jamaica as the door bell rang. She chucked her bikini in the suitcase and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a distorted version of Booth. She smiled as she unlocked the door and opened it for him.

"Hey Bones" he said in a cheerful tone "packed yet?"

"I was just in the process of it" she told him as she walked back into the bedroom to continue packing. Booth followed in close proximity after dumping his suitcase on the floor near the front door.

"Got your bikini? Jamaica's nice for swimming this time of year, water's nice and warm" he told her.

"I packed my bikini, but no perving or wolf whistling ok" she said, fixing a stare at him with narrow eyes.

"I promise, no perving or wolf whistling"

"Good" she said, whilst rummaging through her underwear draw, taking out almost all her knickers and a few bras. Booth looked on with a slight grin on his face. As Tempe turned around she noticed his face and knew he must have been thinking of her in those items of clothing.

"What did I say about perving?"

"I wasn't perving, I was daydreaming, there's a difference"

"Still, you were perving on me in your dream"

"Damn it Bones, can't a guy be a guy"

Tempe just rolled her eyes at him and continued packing.

The next morning they were at the airport bright and early, their flight was due to leave at 10 am but they had to be checked in by 7 so to pass the time Booth and Brennan were seated at a Starbucks sipping coffee.

"Man I hate early mornings" said Booth, the coffee obviously hadn't kicked in yet, and he laid his head on his hands on the table and shut his eyes.

"I do too but just think, in less than 24 hours time we'll be swimming in warm Turquoise Ocean and laying on white sand"

"Mm ocean, sand" mumbled Booth with not much enthusiasm.

Temperance smiled at her partner who was now her lover, she loved him. She placed her hand on his arm and stroked his arm hair. Booth looked up at her.

"Sorry" he said "I'm not a morning person, I'll try and wake up now" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok" replied Tempe, sort of laughing at him.

Before they knew it their flight had been called and they were making their way through security. Booth always hated taking off his belt and shoes and watch and sometimes his gun. On this occasion he had to take off all but the latter, he wasn't armed, he was on vacation with his best friend, the woman he loved, his 'Bones'.

Tempe stood on the other side of the security barrier waiting for Booth to put all his effects back on his body, she couldn't help but laugh as he complained and tried to use his charm smile on the female airport security officer, but it didn't work, she was probably used to men hitting on her, she was the attractive type.

Ten minutes later Tempe and Booth were walking down the jet way onto the plane, finally on their way to Jamaica. Once they were in their seats, Tempe on the window, Booth in the middle seat fiddling with the seat belt. Tempe observed with a chuckle then opened her novel and started reading. Once Booth was settled he got out a "The Green Lantern" Graphic Novel and laid back in his seat.

"How can that possibly keep u amused for a few hours, that would take me a few minutes to read" said Tempe, watching Booth with his graphic novel, she knew he loved the things.

"I'm a slow reader Bones"

"Did you have dyslexia as a child?" she asked, getting squinty, as Booth would call it when she uses big scientific words and when she analysed him. He put the graphic novel down on his lap and looked at her.

"Bones, can you not, just for a few hours, be a squint"

"But I'm a doctor, I'm just finding out as to why you read so slowly"

"Please can you not be a Doctor or a scientist or a squint at least for a few hours, just be…" searching for the right word "my girlfriend" he added.

Tempe looked at him with a smile then laid back in her seat and picked up her book and started reading again.

Twenty hours later Booth and Brennan were already checked into their hotel and had decided to go for a walk in the local village, which was Tempe's idea, she loved being near other cultures. She always bought a souvenir from where ever she went, something made by the local people. They were strolling along in the market when Booth spotted the perfect necklace for Tempe, he bought it and decided to surprise her with it.

"What do you think Bones?" he asked as he held the necklace around her neck as she was talking to a villager, the local man handed her a small hand held mirror so that she could see what the necklace looked like on her. The look on her face said it all.

"Oh Booth, it's beautiful, look at the colours and the fine work, its amazing, thankyou" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Your welcome Bones" he replied, planting a kiss on her cheek and handing the mirror back to the local man.

Tempe knew from that moment on she would wear the necklace Booth bought for her the rest of their holiday, even if it didn't match the clothes she was wearing, after all, Jamaica was all about colour. They walked hand in hand through the market, looking at the various objects for sale, ranging from musical instruments to bizarre things on sticks that Booth figured had to be food, but he surely wasn't going to be eating it.

They grabbed some lunch, something which they knew what they were eating, and headed down to the nearby beach.


	4. Crimson Lagoon

Chapter Four- Crimson Lagoon

After lunch, Tempe was enjoying basking in the sun while her food went down, Booth didn't wait; he wanted to dive in the bright blue ocean. Tempe sat up and looked around for Booth, then noticed him walking slowly out of the ocean in only his board shorts and he looked good, she thought. She sat up straight, and shielding her eyes from the bright sun she watched him approaching her, he noticed.

"Water's nice Bones, why don't you go in?" he tells her, grabbing his towel from the sand and wiping his face and body before sitting down beside her.

"Maybe later, I'm just enjoying the sunshine at the moment" she says, smiling at him and leaning back on her elbows on her towel, the sun was so warm on her skin, much warmer than DC this time of year. And she loved not having human remains to analyse, she was on vacation, and vacation meant no worries, but unbeknown to her and Booth, all that was about to change.

They arrived back at their hotel room and Booth was just about to hop in the shower when they both heard a blood curdling scream from out in the hallway. Without even thinking Booth, being half naked, ran out into the hall to see what had happened, after all helping people was like a reflex for him now. Booth soon discovered that the woman who had screamed had just found a headless body slumped on an arm chair in the centre of her hotel room, and the head was nowhere to be seen.

Booth ran back to his and Tempe's room and called her to come and see. Temperance followed him to the crime scene and grimaced as soon as she saw the horror. She had already seen her fair share of brutally dismembered corpses in her life and she still felt sick to the stomach every time she came across another, she felt so mad, who in their right mind would do this to another human being, who could be so demented? White hot fury rushed through her veins but she ignored it and began doing her job, she just had to switch off her thoughts and disconnect herself from the tragedy; that was how she managed to get on with her job.

Booth was out in the hallway on his cell phone to the FBI HQ while Brennan was in the room of the hell scene, a real life hell scene, not one Medical Examiners make up for their grad students. Temperence was examining the remains and scouring the room for evidence the killer might have left behind, but she would have to wait for a forensics team to arrive before touching anything. At that moment Booth came back into the room, trying not to look at the grisly scene in front of him.

"There's a Medical Examiner from the local morgue coming to collect the body, but not until we gather all the evidence" Booth told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, staring at him oddly, "where's the forensics team I asked for?"

"There is no forensics team" he told her, "we are it, you and me kiddo"

Tempe was confused.

"You mean to tell me there's no police forensic team in Jamaica?"

"That is correct"

Bones bit her lip, now she let the white hot fury that she was holding back escape.

"Bloody hell!" she screams as she storms out of the room into the hallway. Booth ran after her.

"Bones, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before"

She stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"This is my holiday Booth, _our_ holiday, I didn't want to have to help identify any remains while on my holiday, with you, our first holiday together as a couple"

"It's ok Bones" he told her, holding her shoulders with his hands and squeezing gently.

"No it's not Booth, did you see the headless person in there; somebody murdered him!"

"I know Bones, I don't like this as much as you, but right now we have to disconnect and do our jobs, collect evidence for the M.E." he told her in a comforting voice. Temperance hugged him, she hugged him tight, she was glad she had Booth there to snap her out of her temporary insanity.


	5. The Headless Man in the Hotel

Chapter Five: The Headless Man in the Hotel

Booth helped Tempe collect evidence in makeshift evidence bags AKA plastic sleeves and masking tape, Booth was furious too with Jamaica's lack of forensic help, after all this murder happened in their country, not The United States of America.

Even if Tempe was on vacation she always carried a small travel forensics kit with her wherever she went. This kit contained fingerprint dust for dusting for fingerprints, tweezers for collecting tiny particles, a magnifying glass, a note book for recording date, a sketch pad for sketching dimensions, a camera, crime scene tape and small evidence bags, lucky because Booth had run out of plastic sleeves.

"Almost done?" asks Booth, after they had been at this for the past two hours

"Yeah, done" replies Tempe, sealing up the last evidence bag.

"You know, I hope this is the last we have to do, if it is we can enjoy the rest of our holiday" he tells her, adding his charm smile.

Tempe looked up at him and smiled back.

"Alright, all we have to do now is wait for the M.E, where the hell is she?" says Booth, getting impatient. Just as Booth finishes the sentence, an attractive brunette woman got out of the elevator. She was wearing coveralls like the ones Tempe owned and her hair was out. She had bright greenish-hazel coloured eyes and a few freckles sprinkled on her nose randomly. She strode towards them.

"Agent Booth I assume?" she was Australian, and Tempe was getting a little jealous, the way she just strode up to Booth, ignoring her, it was like she wasn't even there. She decided to make her presence known and even hint that Special Agent Booth was taken with a capital T.

"Yeah this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, and I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan, I'm a Forensic Anthropologist from The Jeffersonian Institution in Washington DC, United States of America"

"I'm Katherine Ferguson from the Jamaican Medical Examiner's Office; I'm here to collect your cadaver"

"Alone?" asked Tempe

Katherine looked down at Tempe's arm that was hooked around Booth's arm, cleared her throat and answered Tempe's question.

"No". Just as she answered, two men with a black body bag walked out of the elevator and into the hallway.

"In here boys" she told them, motioning with her head for them to follow her into the crime scene. Tempe turned to Booth and looked up at him.

"I seriously dislike her"

"I can tell, her work ethic"

"And her nerve to think she can flirt with you"

Booth couldn't believe his ears, was this jealousy he was hearing in Tempe's voice.

"Bones, you're not jealous are you?"

"Why would I be jealous Booth?"

"Oh because you love me" he says, adding his charm smile for effect.

"Ok fine, I'm jealous ok, and I'm not about to lose you to some pretty, young, Australian Medical Examiner with no work ethic"

"You're not going to lose me Bones" he tells her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiles at her, she smiles back.

After Dr Ferguson had examined the body she told her assistants to take it back to the morgue. Tempe was still not pleased with how she handled a crime scene, yet she was in awe of how she seemed to distance herself from the tragedy which lay before them, Tempe wished she could be that distant, it would help her sleep better at night. Then she thought of Booth, and she realised that feeling some compassion and sadness at the loss of life was all part of being human, and that made her smile, because that meant that Dr Ferguson wasn't human.

"I shall call you when I have the results of the autopsy" Dr Ferguson told Booth, and then followed her men to the elevator. Booth turned around and noticed that Tempe was smiling an unusual smile.

"What is it Bones?"

"I just realised something"

"What?"

"That Katherine Ferguson isn't human"

Booth had a puzzled expression on his face. Tempe just smiled and walked back into their hotel room, Booth followed.


	6. All Humans Must Feel Emotion

Chapter Six: All Humans must feel Emotion

Tempe sat on the bed waiting for Booth to finish in the bathroom, still hearing the water running she grew impatient.

"Booth, are you done? You're worse than a woman!"

Booth could only hear muffled yelling; he poked his head out of the bathroom to see what the commotion was.

"Did you say something Bones?"

"Yeah, I said are you done yet? You've been in there almost half an hour"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise, I had to wash my hair and shave"

"You shave in the shower?"

"Yeah don't you?"

Tempe didn't know what to say to that.

"Just hurry up ok, I want a shower before dinner"

"It's dinner time?"

"Yeah its 5.45pm"

"Ok" he popped his head back in the bathroom and shut the door, re-appearing a few seconds later with only a towel around his waist and water dripping down his torso and over his hairy masculine chest, Tempe couldn't help but stare. Then she realised what she was doing and snapped herself out of it. She gathered up her towel, toiletries and clothes and entered the steam filled bathroom, Booth grinned to himself as she walked past; he knew she was going to be wearing something stunning for their dinner date that night.

Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and out walked Tempe in a stunning little black dress, Booth saw her and immediately he was speechless and his jaw dropped to the floor, all he could manage to say was "wow".

Tempe smiled when she saw his face and laughed a little.

"What?"

"You look… wow"

"Is it too much? I can change"

"No! don't change"

"Ok" Tempe was slightly confused but she went with it anyway, after all that was Booth's way of telling her that he liked what he saw. She walked over to her bed, bent down to pick up her stiletto heels and sat down to put them on. Booth was adding the finishing touches to his hair. Fifteen minutes later they were out the door and on their way to a fancy restaurant that also included a dance floor, a good way for them to make a fool of themselves, Tempe thought.

When they were seated at a table over looking the ocean, Booth took this opportunity to tell Tempe how truly beautiful she looked. He reached out across the table and took her hand in his, this sudden touch of Booth's warm hand surprised her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight" he told her, adding his usual Booth charm smile for effect. Tempe felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Thanks, I think"

"No you do, you actually look beautiful all the time but tonight, wow"

"Ok, what do you want?"

"What? I don't want anything but to sit here and look at you all night"

"You're especially flirty tonight, what's up?"

"What, aren't I allowed to flirt with my girlfriend?"

"Yeah I didn't say you couldn't flirt, its just you're _really_ flirty tonight"

Booth just replied with a charm smile and Tempe burst out laughing, which also made Booth break out with laughter.

The waiter came to take their orders. Booth ordered for them both, they both got seafood dishes and Booth also ordered another round of drinks, beer for himself and the house wine for Bones.

After they had finished, Booth was eyeing off the dance floor. There were a few other couples dancing so he begged and begged Bones to get up and dance with him.

"Booth you know very well I can't dance" she protested

"No that is a lie, I know very well that you _can_ dance" he told her.

She paused for a moment, thinking about the situation

"I can't win here can i?"

"No you can't" Booth replied with his charm smile, the one that always made her melt and give in. She let him drag her onto the dancefloor.


	7. No Jurisdiction Here

Chapter Seven: No Jurisdiction Here

Tempe was having the best time of her life being twirled and dipped and pulled around the dance floor by Booth and almost didn't notice that they had been dancing for almost two hours and that they were the only couple left on the dance floor.

"Um Booth, I think we're the only ones still dancing"

"I know, and the problem is?" he was holding her close as they danced slowly, he didn't seem to mind that they were the only ones there.

As they turned around, Tempe noticed that there were two men sitting and watching them. She broke free of Booth's hold on her and walked over to the curious looking men.

"Bones? Where are you…"he let his words fade off as he saw where Tempe was heading.

She approached the men with a serious expression on her face.

"Do you mind telling me why you're watching my Partner and I?"

Before the man could speak, Booth approached behind Tempe and spoke.

"Is there a problem officer?"

Tempe looked up at him in confusion then back at the two men, who were now standing up, one was really tall, much taller than Booth and the other was shorter but more fierce looking.

"You're police?"

"Yes M'am, we are, and you need to leave the country right now" the shorter policeman had a thick Jamaican accent which made him appear more threatening.

"And what if we don't leave?" asked Tempe

"Then you and your partner, Special Agent Booth will be arrested and charged with messing with a crime scene, disturbing evidence and participating in a case where you had no jurisdiction"

"But it happened right near where we were staying, and we're a Forensic Anthropologist and an FBI agent, we were just helping the victim and the witness" Tempe tried to plead her case but it didn't seem to work. Booth just stood behind her, he didn't say anything, he was confused himself.

"we know who you are Dr Brennan, but you and Agent Booth need to leave Jamaica right now" said the taller officer.

"But this is our holiday"

"Holiday or not Dr Brennan, you need to go, you have no Jurisdiction here". The officers left the restaurant and left Booth and Brennan confused and upset.


	8. No Regrets

Chapter Eight: No Regrets

Booth and Brennan walked slowly back to their hotel room.

"How could that happen Booth? How can we just get kicked out of Jamaica, this was supposed to be our first holiday as a couple"

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll tell you what, I'll make it up to you when we get back to DC" he told her as he unlocked the door.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Tempe sadly as she flopped onto the bed

"I'm thinking about that right now" he told her.

Tempe moaned and laid back. Booth sat next to her

"I was really looking forward to this"

"So was I" he told her.

"We should pack" he told her, "I'll check the flights" he placed a kiss on her forehead and went and made some calls. Tempe gathered her bathroom supplies and went into the bathroom to have a shower to get ready for the flight home.

When on the plane, Booth let Tempe rest her head on his shoulder because he knew she was upset about their holiday being cut short, he gently kissed her head and closed his eyes.

***

They arrived back in Washington DC and Booth offered to make Tempe dinner and pour her a glass of wine, but all she wanted to do was head to the lab and occupy herself with work, because that's what she did when she was upset.

She walked into the lab, which was all dark because everyone was at home. She flicked the light switch on in her office and entered. As she settled at her desk she heard footsteps coming her way. She knew it was most probably Cam or Angela grabbing something from their office so she didn't worry. A moment later there was a light knock at her door. She glanced up and it was Angela.

"Sweetie, what are you doing back? We weren't expecting you and Booth back for at least another week, what happened?"

"We got kicked out of Jamaica"

"Oh my God, that's terrible, how?" she asked as she sat down on the couch in Tempe's office.

"There was a murder, someone got decapitated in a room right down the hall from where we were staying and we were the closest on hand when we heard the scream so we lent a hand. It was obviously too much"

"Eww gross, a decapitation in Jamaica, that's terrible"

"I know. But I don't understand, the local ME asked if we could help"

"Well that's their laws sweetie; don't worry about it ok, you have to put it behind you, no regrets. So on a happy note; are you going to tell me what you and Booth got up to?"

This put a smile on Tempe's face.

"Well he bought me this necklace" touching the colourful beads around her neck as she showed her best friend.

"Wow they're beautiful, and expensive looking"

"Yeah he saw me looking at them and bought them for me"

"Wow I wish I had a man like Booth"

"You will someday" she told Angela as she reached into a draw in her desk and pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses

"Wine?"

"Oh you read my mind" she laughed as Tempe poured each of them a glass and they sat and talked about Booth and Tempe's holiday in the sun.


End file.
